


Pink Elastic

by writersblock_co



Category: AB6IX (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersblock_co/pseuds/writersblock_co
Summary: Kate hails from a wealthy family of aristocrats. She moves from the simple country side in England to the big city, where she is determined to make a life of her own.She attains a job in Youngmins bookshop where she encounters her handsome co worker Kim Donghyun. Her days are filled with humor and friendship working with Donghyun, Youngmin and the rest of AB6IX.Until one fatal day when her parents call her home regarding an urgent matter. Upon her arrival she encounters her childhood friend, Kim Taehyung, who her parents have arranged her marriage with. Knowing that her love lies with Donghyun she refuses to marry Taehyung but her parents won't let her leave unless she marries him...
Relationships: Kim Donghyun (AB6IX)/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Pink Elastic

**Author's Note:**

> hello to all reading this^^  
> The first I'm going to say is that this is NOT the whole story. What I am uploading is a snippet. A small piece of the story for you all to read. You see I am not confident with my works and need to know if this story is worth while. 
> 
> I humbly request you all to read the little piece I am uploading and give me as much feedback as you can. It will both help me understand what I am doing and why as well as assuring me if I need to continue this piece and help me grow as a writer.
> 
> Please leave as many comments as possible 🥺
> 
> I thank you for your time ❤

She stepped outside onto the pavement and looked up and down the street. Empty. As usual. She sighed, a crisp breeze muffling the sound.

"Maybe things will work out after all."

"Hey Kate."

"Donghyun?"

"I know this great coffee shop a little way up the street. It's my favourite place and since we got off early...do you want to have coffee with me?"

"M-me? And you? Coffee?" 

Her mind was jumping to conclusions again but reason settled in. 

'Relax Kate. He's just asking you to have coffee with him. It's a normal thing to do with colleagues and work friends. It's just a cup of coffee. Not a date or anything."

"Okay. Sure. But I can't stay long, I walk back home."

"Really? Me too. Where's your place anyways?"

"Um...its the new apartment building that opened up on main street."

"Oh. I don't live far from there and I walk home too. Do you want me to walk you home after coffee? If you don't mind."

"I...I...sure. Why not?"

Donghyun smiled.

"Great! Coffee shops this way."

Donghyun turned and started walking up the street while Kate took a few deep breaths and then walked behind him. Donghyun spotted her at the corner of his eye and slowed his pace until Kate caught up. Kate smiled. They walked to the coffee shop side by side. 

When they had reached, Donghyun held the door open for her which made her blush slightly. He was a gentleman. 

They ordered their drinks; Donghyun refusing Kate's offer to pay and payed for both of them. They collected their orders and sat at a booth next to a large window. Kate looked out the window the entire time, partly mesmerised by the pretty street and partly avoiding Donghyuns gaze. 

"Its pretty isn't it?"

Kate blinked.

"Huh? Oh sorry. What were you saying?"

Donghyun let out little laugh. His smile, mesmerizing. 

"The street. It's pretty isn't it?"

"Yes. It is."

"You should see it at night. With the lights on and the stars. It's even more beautiful."

"Donghyun, if you don't mind me asking; why don't you work in the city with Youngmin? All your friends work there."

Donghyuns head was lowered as he took a long sip from his coffee.

"Well... I used to work there." He said softly, fidgeting with the scrunched paper from a straw. 

"I'm- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Kate looked away.

Donghyun gently placed his hand over hers and Kate's eyes grew. She dared not turn and look at him.

"It's okay. Its not a tragic backstory kind of thing." He laughed.

She finally turned to him, forgetting his hand was still on top of hers. He kept his head down, this time concentrating on her hand and playing with her fingers as he spoke. 

"I worked as a singer in the city."

"A singer?"

"Yes. I worked with Youngmin the longest. We were apart of a group called MXM and then we later got placed into a group called AB6IX with the others."

"Your friends?"

"Yes. Woojin, Daewhi and Woong. We all live together at the company dorm."

"How are you still living in the company dorm when you don't work there anymore?"

"Who said I wasn't working for the company anymore?"

"I'm so confused."

"I'm on a break. A hiatus because at our last concert I got injured. I'm healed now but I still have time before I go back. The company isn't letting us out into the public much now because there has been several incidents where we were attacked and hurt."

"Oh...I'm so sorry."

"Its okay. We're all okay now. Since I got hurt and was bored at the dorm, Youngmin let me work at the book shop to keep me occupied. He used to have it locked up all the time and head off to the studio but it made his family really unhappy so he opened shop but found it difficult to manage the store on his own. It would of been easier if he didn't work as an idol but he was trying his best. Saturday is usually our day off so we would all come to the shop and help him. It was the only day the shop was opened. He was so exhausted, we couldn't bare to see him like that so I volunteered to help. It was great. Youngmin wasn't as tired, his family was happy, I had something to do. But as time went on we realized I wasn't going to be on hiatus forever and Youngmin would go back to being the exhausted mess he was. Which was why we put up that help wanted sign. We needed someone to look after the shop when we were both gone but we wanted someone we could trust; it wasn't easy. No one came in for the position and Youngmin got more paranoid, debating whether he should make his family happy or focus on his career. We have world tours; imagine trying to maintain a business with the schedule of an idol. That's why when you came in, we were so relieved and happy."

"So that's what you meant when you said 'he was a little desperate' Poor Youngmin. I feel so bad for him."

"I hope you live up to our expectations. We trust you Kate."

Kate smiled. 

"Sure. No pressure."


End file.
